1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing structure for housing a small object, such as a backup battery, for a computer memory installed in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a camera having a computer is provided with a backup battery to ensure that data memorized stored in a memory is always maintained, even if a voltage drop occurs at a main battery. The main battery has a large capacity that is needed to operate a camera and, for example, comprises a rectangular parallelepiped Ni-Cd battery. A chamber for housing the main battery is open and closed by a cover provided on an under surface, for example, of the camera. The backup battery comprises, for example, a lithium battery which is much smaller than the main battery, and is housed in an exclusive chamber formed in a part of the camera body. The chamber for housing the backup battery is provided separately from the chamber for housing the main battery, and therefore, the covers of these chambers are formed as separate members.
As mentioned above, the backup battery is smaller than the main battery. Thus, the cover of the backup battery chamber is also smaller. Accordingly, in a conventional camera, when the cover for the backup battery is removed, it is often easily lost.